The present invention relates to an improved short finstabilized shell, projectile, etc., of the type including a nose section, middle section, and tail section.
A purpose of the present invention is to create a design of a shell which, notwithstanding its short length, makes it possible to utilize the shell or the like for supersonic speeds (1 Mach and more), while maintaining a high degree of accuracy at the target.
A unique feature of the invention invention which mades it possible to achieve the desired goal is that the middle section of the shell or the like is made with a substantially straight and distinct guidance part and connected with this and the tail section a short tapered part arranged so that the guidance part has its junction with the tapered part via a large relief angle.